Vehicles attempting to have FM phase diversity capabilities require at least two FM antennas external of the vehicle cabin to bring FM signals into the vehicle radio unit positioned internal of the vehicle cabin. Exemplary external locations for FM antennas include a roof of the vehicle, the rearview mirrors, etc. Other vehicles without FM phase diversity capabilities include only a single FM antenna in the entire vehicle and such single FM antenna is external of the vehicle cabin to bring the FM signal into the vehicle radio unit. Vehicles with FM phase diversity capabilities may have significant improvements in FM reception and performance over vehicles without FM phase diversity capabilities. Such improvements may eliminate multi-path noise, weak signals, adjacent channel interference, and stronger signal overload distortion. Unfortunately, components required to achieve the FM phase diversity with at least two external FM antennas is expensive, thereby inhibiting vehicle manufacturers from implement FM phase diversity capabilities on high volume and/or low priced vehicles. Additionally, FM phase diversity can add cost on assembly and be a source of reliability issues for vehicle manufacturers.
Apparatuses, systems, and methods are needed to overcome one or more issues of one or more of the prior systems and methods.